Once Upon A Time
by 18Forever
Summary: In a world where only kings and queens rule, a peace treaty is signed between the Uchiha heir and the sole survivor of the traitors clan. What starts off as a forced marriage turns into something that neither of them would have imagined. A.U


2/09/2014

* * *

Once Upon A Time

Chapter 1

* * *

Sasuke see's her as the grand door of the temple opens and music instantly starts playing as she makes her way down the aisle.

He instantly inspects her from afar; her distinctive pink hair catches his eyes. Her clan was known for having prominent florid color but Sasuke can't help compare her rosy curls of something the kids call cotton candy.

She looks so small and pale in the large dress although he can't help think how the elegant embroidery of the delicate neckline and shape compliment her body so perfectly. How it fits and enhances her curves, Sasuke would of thought she didn't have. That sparkling silvery embroidery dances down to the skirt of the dress as it transforms into rippling almost dance-like fabric all the way past her feet making the tail of her dress follow her as she keeps taking a step forward toward—toward him.

He has a feeling his mother's work was put into that dress as he takes a glance away from his future bride to his matriarch of a mother only a couple feet away from him looking intently at her future daughter. Sasuke sees his mother's pride as it blazes from her by the way she looks at the bride to be.

He always knew she wanted a daughter.

The dark haired women that is known as the queen and his mother catches his gaze and practically grins at him, for he did not want to have any part of this ceremony, this peace treaty that was signed without his consent.

He looks away from his mother to the man next to her, his father, the king, and patriarch of the well-known powerful Uchiha clan. His father's distinctive dark features that are prominent in his clan are focused on his future bride. Sasuke watches his father as he sees in his eyes satisfaction as he is finally having the final piece of treasure handed over to him—to the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke looks back to the pink hair girl—women and repress almost a smirk as he notices that as she is getting closer, he finally gets a look at her face and sees that it is practically unfazed.

Her features are soft but the intensity of her eyes—green almost emerald eyes—look anything but scared. She shows this self regard as she looks directly at him and almost disregards the hundred people encircled in the church as she holds her head high up, almost with this arrogance that Sasuke does not believe she has.

If Sasuke were another man, he would say she was exceptionally beautiful. But Sasuke is not any other man, he is Uchiha Sasuke and merely believes that at least he won't have to force his body to bed her, there is already this attractiveness toward the women that he knows is purely physical.

Finally as she reaches him, he extends his arm forward and grabs her tender hand in an almost possessive way that he knows his father almost expects and he looks into her emerald eyes as if challenging her to back away from his touch. She holds her ground and stares silently back at him but finally glances away from his onyx eyes and both look upon the priest to start the ceremony.

The murmuring of the guest quiet down as the union between both kingdoms is finally beginning.

There is no turning back now.

Sasuke realizes that everyone in this room is of alliance to his home, the kingdom of fire. No one had accompanied her from her long journey from the south, her home of Paxova, which is now in ruins and ashes.

She has no one left.

She is the remaining survivor of her family line.

Her family, once a part of the five powerful kingdoms, had rebelled against the monarchs to become an independent country. After years of stabilizing themselves they began to form rebellion groups to overthrow all the kingdoms and become a unified nation.

At first they were no threat due to how small their kingdoms were but they had resources, outside the realm of the five kingdoms that helped them overthrow two kingdoms, land of water and land of lightning. As years went by they became a powerful threat to the five kingdoms and finally, land of sound, one of the smaller realms with resources from all the other kingdoms had annihilated them.

They burned down their lands and everyone was dead except the last Haruno who was spared due to the fact that she was now the heir to everything the perished "traitors" had ever conquered. She was a prize that everyone wanted their hands on.

It was resolved that until the decision of which kingdom she would marry into was decided and until she turned 18, she the queen of land of the sea, would be refugee at a convent in the land of earth, farthest away from any alliance that may still remain with unknown countries of the realm.

His father fought hard for her.

Uchiha Fugako, the king of land of fire, had always wanted more power than Sasuke could ever understand. He already was the ruler of one of the five greatest nations but that never stopped him from seeking more. So after almost having to battle with the land of wind, he was finally granted the hand of the last Haruno.

Sasuke became the link between both countries.

As he said the words, "I do" after she had said those words with a distant voice, not only was he one of the heirs to the Uchiha kingdom but he had just become the king of the land of the sea.

He looked over his now wife, touched her soft skin with his hand and pulled her into an almost forceful kiss that only Uchiha's had the reputation of showing.

Sasuke knew that if it weren't for her pride she would have backed away from his touch. As the kiss finished everyone in the room clapped and he grabbed onto her arm and both walked down the aisle to the custom wedding ball they had to attend.

It wasn't after almost all the important guest had left that Sasuke was finally able to grab onto his wife's hand once more and take her up to their chambers.

If Sasuke were any other man he would have been impressed with how she had behaved throughout the evening. But he wasn't any other man, he was Uchiha Sasuke and wondered how long it would take to break her strong will.

As they finally made it into his room, he closed his doors and looked at her. It was then he realized how terrified she was. She, against those strong green eyes that showed endurance, was shaking as a leaf as he continued to take a step toward her.

His room only lit by a couple of candles made the mood more appealing to him. He started to walk in circles around her as if observing a prey and began to take off the silky material that was her dress.

It was then that she, who had been frozen in place, finally flinched away from his touch and almost slapped his hand away.

But Sasuke was too fast, he grabbed onto that hand of hers, pulled her closer to him leaned into her face, pressed his lips to her ear, and whispered in a alluring voice, "You are my wife now, Sa-ku-ra".

It was the first time he had called her by her name and for some strange reason he enjoyed how her name rolled off his tongue.

He had been patient enough and led her hand that was still in his clutch onto his chest encouraging her to take of his attire. He didn't know if it was out of shock or anxiety that she was still rigid in place but he had had enough.

He pulled down her dress so it finally hit the floor; he took all the accessories adorning her hair, her wrist, her neck and tossed them to the side.

He was finally able to see the gem that everyone had wanted at its finest.

She finally registering her nakedness tried to cover herself with her arms in such a shy way that Sasuke almost chuckled. If it weren't for his desire growing he would have taken a longer view at the prize in front of him.

Sasuke began to kiss her body, starting with her shoulders, down to her arms back to her neck, down the middle of her breast as he was simultaneously undoing his clothes so he finally was at the same level as her.

Her strong will had been broken as he pushed her onto the bed and began his attack on her body as she started to whimper in almost silent pleasure.

Her hands were by her side unmoving as he was touching every part of her. Sasuke deciding that she were to be part of this, took her arms, which made her look up at him with green alarmed dazzling eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he finally broke contact from her and finally bent down to her kiss her lips.

She was surprised that she didn't have enough time to react and in a second Sasuke was able to enter her mouth with his tongue as they continued to passionately kiss and finally her body was giving into him as she held onto Sasuke and slowly started grabbing onto his dark raven locks.

Sasuke used his skilled experience to get her body ready for him to enter. Never in his life, would Sasuke have believed the patience that he was showing.

In the moment he saw her he knew he was going to bed her but never did he think how much restraint he would show not to thrust into her right away.

He needed her to be ready for his throbbing member and as he finally noticed her entrance wet enough he slowly thrusted into her. She arched her back and let out a scream of pain as he started breaking through her barrier.

"Shh", Sasuke whispered onto her ear as he made her open her eyes and look into his eyes and directed her thoughts onto another passionate kiss as he slowly kept pushing passed her barrier, finally Sasuke gave one last thrust and was finally inside her as she let out another scream. Tears were rolling down her eyes and Sasuke continued to kiss her everywhere until her body got used to him.

Eventually her tears stopped and she grabbed onto Sasuke's neck indicating she was ready. Sasuke took no time and kept thrusting into her, shoving his member into her, rocking both their bodies as she started screaming his name in pleasure.

As they finished reaching their climax Sasuke stayed on top of Sakura, who was panting and covered in sweat, messy hair, and rosy cheeks. He caught her attention closed the distance between them but didn't kiss her but rather kept her eyes focused on him, leaned in and whispered in dominating possessive voice, "You Are Mine Sakura" and finally closed the distance and captured her lips once more.

* * *

A.N

This idea just popped into my head, had to write the first chapter. I have a couple stories out so I will focus on the ones that get reviewed the most. So tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading.


End file.
